


Movie Night Disaster

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Tanaka have a monthly movie date which normally involves shitty action movies to make out to or getting overly invested in an animated movie. This time Oikawa decides on a horror movie.</p><p>Which both of them are scared of. But it's okay! They have each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Disaster

It’s one of those traditions that just suddenly happen and you can’t even remember how and vaguely remember why. It’s as simple as one day you do a thing then you suddenly find yourself doing it again at set times. In this case openly cuddling and being flat out broke is the reason “why” “Monthly movie date night” started to be a thing for Ryuu and Tooru. Neither can remember how.

Really it’s just an excuse for them to lounge in a dark room by themselves with unhealthy snacks and openly kiss without reservation. Sometimes on rare occasions they do actually watch the movie they pic. This normally ends with a tearful cuddling session to cope with whatever animated heartbreak just unfolded on the screen.

This night however was entirely different for when Ryuu walks into Tooru’s living room, on the large television is a bloody mess of a title screen complete with flashing images of some teens in mid scream. Ryuu plays it cool with a grin and quick kiss to Tooru’s neck which turns into a raspberry much to Tooru’s despair. Once Tooru has managed to detach himself laughing out a quick threat of revenge the two flop down on the spacious couch.  

“So what is this bloody mess?” Ryuu questions as Tooru pulls the coffee tablet closer to the couch. He hums in thought before giving Ryuu a shrug.

“I actually forgot the name sorry! I just went in and asked for the scariest thing they had to offer.” Tooru admits with a grin that should be sheepish but isn’t. Ryuu gives his own shrug at this but Tooru isn’t finished talking. “I hear that this movie is based off real life events though.” Ryuu is very thankful the living room is already dark because he would never be able to hide how quickly his paled at that information.

“What got you into horror movies all of a sudden?” Ryuu asks surprised that his voice hasn’t given away his fear yet. Tooru gives him a sly smile and puts his index finger to his lips with a wink. Ryuu accepts that answer and holds his arms out inviting his boyfriend closer. Tooru obliges happily and snuggles in closer to Ryuu while pressing play.

\--

Throughout the first part of the movie Ryuu and Tooru both talked shit like no other.

“You can jump into my arms if you get scared Ryuu-chan.” Tooru teases with a wink. Ryuu glances at him taking the bait with a shiteating grin.

“Yeah right you’ll be burying your face in my shoulder before the killer even show up.” Ryuu snorts. Tooru pretends to be offended by this and retaliates with a pillow to Ryuu’s face, which has them both dissolving into giggling messes.

That’s how it all goes for a good thirty minutes into the movie. Just them poking fun at the teens stupid cliche choice of a vacation spot. Then alternating to teasing each other. The poor attempt at building tension has them snorting to hold back laughter. As the movie progresses though and the action actually starts picking up, their shit talking dies along with the first character.

To be honest the movie is really shitty which makes Ryuu’s fear of it ten times more embarrassing.

The acting is god awful not to mention the special effects could be outdone by Hinata’s little sister. The only thing that saves it is the story line which is what has Ryuu on edge. The worst part is how easily he could picture himself in this situation, and it doesn’t help that it’s apparently based off a true story. Ryuu can barely hold in his fearful jumps because the last thing he needs is Tooru teasing him endlessly.

Ryuu is pretty much petrified as the characters suddenly start doing the smart thing and still die off. It’s an unexpected twist that Ryuu would appreciate if it didn’t scare the shit out of him. Ryuu should have just requested the pick a different movie from the start. It doesn’t help that his only distraction has gone quiet on him all of a sudden.

Chancing a glance down Ryuu sees that his boyfriend appears to be sleeping on his lap. When did that happen? Ryuu hadn’t even noticed him fall asleep but this works out perfectly for him. Seizing the opportunity to end this hell experience early Ryuu leans close to Tooru’s face and gently nudges his boyfriend in an attempt to wake him.

Except Tooru was already awake and seemingly more on edge than Ryuu was. Before Ryuu can even think Tooru is practically launching up off the couch with a terrified squeak. His head connects with Ryuu’s entire face knocking the boy over. Ryuu clutches at his face while Tooru falls off the couch, which would have Ryuu laughing if it wasn’t for his bleeding nose.

“Ryuu-chan...!” Tooru whines from the floor. Ryuu gives him a muffled groan not able to take his hands away from his face. Tooru peeks up at his boyfriend curiously, confused by the lack of attention and pales when he sees the blood dripping down Ryuu’s hand.

“Ryuu-chan!” Jumping up Tooru rushes to the bathroom to grab a towel for Ryuu. He returns and quickly wipes away the blood with the warm damp towel. Ryuu allows his boyfriend to fuss over him apologizing at least twenty times and kissing his face even more. Tooru looks utterly devastated and Ryuu wants nothing more than to kiss the smile back on his face. When Tooru is one hundred percent sure that Ryuu is okay he allows himself to flop down on top of his boyfriend.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ryuu chuckles while rubbing Tooru’s back gently. Tooru freezes for a moment at this and childishly puffs out his cheeks mumbling something about not being that scared. Ryuu pushes Tooru back slightly to fix him with a dubious look. “If you didn’t want to watch a horror movie we didn’t have to.” Ryuu says seriously.

“I thought it’d be something you’d like to see.” Tooru admits with a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Actually I’m pretty shit with horror movies I don’t like them all that much.” Ryuu admits with a sheepish grin. It’s not something he admits often since it goes against his intimidating tough guy lifestyle. Tooru looks utterly distraught at this and buries his face in Ryuu’s chest.

“That blonde middle blocker lied to me!” Tooru angrily huffs while adding another piece to the puzzle. Ryuu lets out a bark of laughter at this new information. It’s not well known but Tsukki is surprisingly one for holding grudges. And apparently ground pepper in his strawberry shortcake literally two months ago was the reason for his misfortune tonight.

“Yeah but I probably deserved this to be honest.” Ryuu sighs while kissing the top of Tooru’s head. Tooru looks up at Ryuu with a pout and gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Ryuu returns that with a bright smile and lays down on the couch positioning Tooru on top of him despite Tooru being way taller. They do nothing but give each other chaste kisses, movie completely forgotten in the background.

“Ryuu-chan?” Tooru finally says after some time. He gets a hum of acknowledgement from his sleepy boyfriend that makes him smile. “Next time let’s just stick with pretending to enjoy action movies and getting overly emotional invested in animated movies” Tooru says as he lightly kisses Ryuu’s mouth earning a deep chuckle.

“Yeah that’d probably be best.”

  
  



End file.
